Proteases find use in various settings where the degradation of protein compositions is desirable. Proteases, also referred to as “proteinases” and “proteolytic enzymes,” catalyze the breakdown of peptide bonds within proteins. Different types of proteases hydrolyze different types of peptide bonds. Proteolytic enzymes play important roles in fungal development and physiology. Secreted proteases are required for survival and growth of various fungal species, and these enzymes play roles in accessing a variety of substrates during intracellular protein turnover, processing translocation, sporulation, germination, and differentiation. In addition, fungal proteases are widely used in biotechnology, mainly in areas such as food processing, leather processing, and in detergent compositions, as well as in bioremediation compositions and in the production of therapeutic peptides.